


The Emperor's Jewel

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Chains, Claws, Cock Warming, Depends on if you think being full of Quintessence affects consent, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Lance sure do enjoy that dick tho, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quintessence (Voltron), Riding, a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lithe tongue stroked supple lips, a cruel smirk exposing the barest hits of opalescent ivory beneath. Sapphire eyes painted stripes across their captive’s milk chocolate skin, taking in the lovely sight before them with amusement. Oh, how the mighty could be brought so very low by such base instincts.





	The Emperor's Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn for me in a while so here's some lol
> 
> Not beta'd, but I don't think it's glaringly bad sooooo?  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Adam

Lithe tongue stroked supple lips, a cruel smirk exposing the barest hits of opalescent ivory beneath. Sapphire eyes painted stripes across their captive’s milk chocolate skin, taking in the lovely sight before them with amusement. Oh, how the mighty could be brought  _ so very low _ by such base instincts.

The Blue Paladin let out a soft cry and began to squirm, his teeth catching the edge of his lips to try and stifle the sounds. He had been commanded to be silent, and he was not one to disappoint. Even now, stripped to bare skin and wreathed with golden chains and soft silks like a precious pet, he knew his place. Impertinence might be rewarded in the bedroom, but here it would surely be a cause for punishment. All eyes were on him, after all.

All six pairs of eyes, specifically. Not including the countless guards that were surely there. The fact that Lance had no way of knowing  exactly who was watching was exhilarating. He loved imagining how many eyes might be watching from the other side of his blindfold, how many guards were aching in their armor at the display he and his master made.

They were a perfect pair, after all, Lance and his lovely captor. Lotor was good to him, bedecking him in gold jewelry and chains, shining crystals, and wine colored shifts of sheer fabric. The Emperor wore something similar, though his clothing was much less about displaying his perfection and much more about showing the former Paladins that knelt before him just how helpless they were. How little they could do. How close they were to being able to kill Lotor, the man who had crushed them to dust and then offered them an angel’s hand to pull them from the rubble.

The Paladins sat around a table at the foot of the dais upon which Lotor and his pet sat, their eyes landing anywhere but their friend as they silently picked at and occasionally ate the meal that had been given to them. They were prisoners, yes, but anyone who looked from an outside perspective would see a group kept as esteemed guests. The Paladins were given an audience with the Emperor while he was unarmored, were permitted to eat before him, and were even allowed in the presence of Lotor’s sweet plaything. It was a dream for some Galra, but accursed to them.

Another whimper filled the room, and all eyes were on Lance again. Lotor smirks when he saw one of the Paladins, a leg, he believed, gulp thickly. He knew there was no food being chewed, it was solely a reaction to Lance. His little beloved.  _ The Jewel of the Emperor _ , as some servants had taken to calling the human. Lotor chuckled low in his throat, his eyes turning back to the young man at his feet. He reveled as he say the thrill run up his spine. It was time for the show to begin.

“Lance, darling, you’re being awfully noisy down there. Is something the matter, my jewel?”

His voice was cool velvet against Lance’s ears, the question a sure sign that he was allowed to speak. He licked his lips, taking a shaky breath before replying. “M-master, I… c-can’t take it anymore. Need more…”

Lotor grinned deviously. This was all going perfectly. “Well, kitten, if you’re so needy, why don’t you come and show me if you deserve more. I’m sure your friends are eager to learn how you earn your keep in my court, hm?”

The Paladins tensed collectively as Lance let out a happy noise that sounded like… was that a moan? The former pilot made let out a long keen as he lifted up, a soft  _ pop  _ echoing through the room as the large dildo he’d been warming slid from his hole. He shuffled over the few inches he needed, turning towards Lotor and settling down with his hands between his knees and his ass on his calves. He bit his lip eagerly to stifle a giggle, knowing that his friends were faced, now, with his stretched hole. 

Lotor hummed with approval, a hand coming forward to stroke Lance’s cheek. He hooked his thumb into the boy’s mouth , pulling it open with no resistance. The half-Galra turned his eyes back to the Paladins, entertained by the way the group squirmed in their seats. After a moment of thought, Lotor moved forward, sitting on the edge of his seat and bracketing Lance between his legs. He moved the clothes that were barely meant for modesty, letting the smooth length of his cock bob up now that the weight was gone.

Lance wasted no time, so familiar with this game that he could (and had already proven he could) perform it in his sleep. He leaned forward, head tilting so the cock slid against his cheek as he licked from base to tip. Lance moaned at the taste, his eyes fluttering shut behind his blindfold. With practiced motions, he slowly worked his way up and then back down the shaft, letting a shuddering sigh escape as he ran his tongue over the tip and tasted the strangely sweet precome that was beginning to pearl there.

The Emperor let out a lewd groan, smirk as the Paladins all began to react further. Some with disgust, some with anger, and some with barely hidden desire. It was entertaining, really, to see them all react so adamantly in a futile effort to ‘save’ Lance. His pet was right where they both wanted him, after all.

Lotor leaned back, content with the Paladin’s display of bravado and wanting a lovelier view. He shifted his hand away from Lance’s mouth and the human took the cue to lean forward, taking Lotor’s cock into his mouth and then his throat. Both let out content sighs as Lance began to bob his head back and forth on the length. One of the Paladins, the oldest human, Lotor believed, was calling Lance’s name, practically begging him to stop. He had looked the closest to rage when Lotor had last glanced up. Perhaps there was something to that, but it wasn’t on the man’s mind right now.

After several languid minutes of pleasure, Lotor lifted a hand back to Lance’s cheek, stroking it gently. “Mm, darling jewel of mine, why don’t you come have your reward. You’ve been so good for me, after all.”

Lance let out a happy noise, pulling back slowly. Lotor ran a claw over his jaw and down his chin as the human disengaged, lowering his voice before giving another command. “Make sure they can see how much you love my cock, sweetling. I want this to be a show they  _ never _ forget.”

A few moments of shuffling later, Lance was perched on his throne and sliding down in his master’s cock, his mouth yawned open in a long ‘o’ of pleasure. He couldn’t help a little giggle as he heard one of the Paladins, was that Shiro, groan with desire. Something about the fact that  _ Lance _ , a nobody back on Earth, was the subject of that desire, not only for his hero but for the ruler of almost the entire known  _ universe _ was… intoxicating.

The human let out sweet moan as claws ghosted over his hips before crying out when they dug into his skin. The cry dissolved into a shuddering sigh as the nails broke into him, little beads of blood pooling around the intrusions as Lotor ground up into him. The two moved together in long, languid thrusts. Lotor was gracious, he’d given Lance special permission before coming to this little meeting to come once the Emperor had done so, and it was clear that they would both be getting their release soon.

The half-Galra ruler sat up, his arms wrapping around his pet’s smooth torso. Lance lifted his arms, reaching back to tangle both hands in Lotor’s locks, his mouth dropping open as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. His blindfold had slipped down, laying delicately around his neck, but Lance’s eyes were screwed shut with bliss as his master gave one final, sharp thrust that drove Lance to the same edge that Lotor was tipping over. A possessive growl, muffled by soft flesh, filled the silence as the two stilled, Lotor’s arms keeping Lance in place as he came deep into the human.

Lance pulled a hand from Lotor’s hair as the man continued to hold him, stroking himself to completion. He didn’t have far to go, having been just at the cusp. After he had spent himself into his hand, Lance finally relaxed, lifting his hand up to lap his own fluids from his hand. He cracked an eye open, smirking as he saw his old team staring at him.

None of them were staring at there the two were connected. They weren’t staring at the blood on Lance’s thigh, or the teeth buried in his shoulder. They weren’t even staring at his tongue as he lapped up his own finish.

Their eyes were focused squarely on his own and the golden glow of Quintessence that filled them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! Lemme know what you think~


End file.
